


Important

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene from when Vic found out about Lucas telling his sister about them dating and also what if he told her earlier on about his previous  marriages
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Important

“So your sister knows about us now?”Vic asked him 

“I share all the important parts of my life with her” Lucas mentions 

“I must be pretty important in that case”Vic rested her head on his shoulder 

“The cats out of the bag when it comes to Jennifer”Lucas laughed 

“Also I thought we weren’t telling anybody about our relationship?”Vic inquires 

“If you want to tell your friends go ahead”Lucas says to her 

“I’ve got your permission”Vic says 

“That’s an order”Lucas’s tone became slightly professional 

“Love when you boss me around Chief”Vic smirked 

“I was married twice before and she didn’t really like either of my previous wives”Lucas told her 

“What makes you think that?”Vic asked him 

“Jennifer told me that she didn’t really think they had good intentions and neither of them were good matches for me”Lucas stared at her 

“I have a really good feeling she’ll like you”Lucas says to her 

“As long as you’re happy that’s all she cares about”Vic said 

“You make me very happy Eggy”Lucas caressed her face 

“I have never felt this way about anyone”Vic says to Lucas 

“Neither have I”Lucas told her 

“You are truly one of a kind Lucas James Ripley”Vic couldn’t help but goofily smile around this man of hers

“I’ve never met anyone quite like you before” Lucas closed the distance between the two by pressing his lips to hers


End file.
